


It Was Only A Kiss (it was only a kiss)

by QueenThayet



Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: College, F/F, Spin the Bottle, Team Bonding, Unexpected feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Jess and Jules have started college at Santa Clara University and are playing for the Women's Soccer Team! A night of partying leads to some unexpected feelings for Jess.





	It Was Only A Kiss (it was only a kiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutisticWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/gifts).



Jess knew that uni would be a culture shock, but she still wasn’t prepared for the dynamic of spending all her time with thirty other women. Thirty other women who apparently had no issues letting loose and having fun. 

Jess had thought that going out clubbing in Germany with the Harriers had been wild, but it had nothing on college parties. The semester had barely started and they’d already been out almost every night with the team. 

“No thanks, I’d better not,” Jess rejected the offered cup of beer. “Jules, are you sure that’s a good idea?” she said in a low voice as Jules happily accepted the cup offered to her. 

“Oh it’ll be fine, I’ll just have a few It’s not like I can’t drink back home,” Jules said breezily. 

“Yeah, but it’s legal back home,” Jess hissed. “Here you could lose your scholarship!”

“You worry too much, it’s everyone does it, it’s fine. Here, let’s find you a fizzy drink.”

Jess followed Jules into another room where she found a Coke. Jess stood near the wall while Jules and many of her other teammates danced with players from the men’s team. Several songs in, Jules pulled her onto the dance floor. 

“You have to dance,” she ordered, shouting to be heard above the music. 

“I can’t dance with these guys!” Jess said in horror, blushing. 

“Dance with me, then,” Jules said, pulling Jess further onto the dance floor. Jess obeyed, reluctantly at first, but once one of her favorite songs started she quickly got into the mood. She danced with Jules for what felt like ages, bouncing and swaying to the beat. They took a break to get some water, they’d worked up quite a sweat, but then some guy from the men’s squad, Brian or Brad or Brayden or something, pulled Jules back onto the dance floor. 

Jess glared as she watched her tall friend giggle and wind her arms around the man in front of her. For some reason it made her angry to watch Jules dance with other people. Which was as a silly reaction, because it’s not like Jess liked any of these guys. She had Joe waiting for her back home. But she still didn’t like it. Jess went to go find something to eat, and maybe another fizzy drink so she didn’t have to watch anymore. 

The party was wrapping up and Jules grabbed her close into a one-armed hug as they started walking back to their dorm.  
“Hey, where’d you go, Jess? I lost track of you for a bit.” 

“Just around,” Jess said, leaning her head against Jules’ shoulder. 

“We’re going back to Sarah’s room to hang out for a bit, you up for it?”

“Maybe just for a little while, I’m fair knackered.” 

“I know, right? We can’t possibly keep this up for long, so we might as well have fun while we’ve still got time.” 

They got into Sarah’s room to find Sarah, Alice, Keisha, and Maria sitting in a circle on the floor with a bottle on its side. Jess stopped in her tracks, which meant Jules bumped into her. 

“Jess, what’s wrong, oh, spin the bottle!” Jules said, laughing as she saw the set up. “It’s fine, it’s just girls, it’s not like Joe’ll mind.”

“Oooh, who’s Joe?” Maria asked as she scooted over to make room for Jess and Jules. 

“Our old coach,” Jess said, blushing, shooting a glare at Jules.

“And your boyfriend,” Jules said in a sing-song voice. 

“He isn’t. We’re not really anything at the moment,” Jess insisted. 

“You kissed him at the airport,” Jules teased. 

“Yeah, but we don’t know what we are right now. It’s not like I can really date him without my parents’ permission, and getting them to agree to Santa Clara was hard enough.” 

“You need your parents’ permission to date someone?” Alice asked.

“My family’s pretty traditional,” Jess said, trying to explain. “I had to sneak around to play football at first, but they eventually came around. They worry though.”

“Regardless, it’ll be good practice for you for when you’re back over winter break,” Jules said, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Sarah. Jules crawled forward toward the middle of the circle, leaning across to Sarah and giving her a leisurely kiss on the lips. Jess’s stomach clenched uncomfortably. 

Next Maria spun and it landed on Alice. Alice cupped Maria’s face in her hand and gave her a much longer kiss than Jules and Sarah had shared. Jess was pretty sure there had been tongue. Keisha was next, and the bottle landed on Jess. Jess blushed even harder, sure it was visible to everyone even with her darker skin. Keisha gave her a kind smile and leaned forward and gave Jess a chase peck on the lips. Jess smiled back at Keisha, feeling very relieved. Alice spun Sarah next, and turned to her to give her another long kiss. Sarah spun Keisha and their kiss was far less dramatic. Jess felt a little better as she realized that there was a range of acceptable options. That feeling of relief went away as she realized it was her turn. She reached down to spin the bottle in a circle with her index finger, letting it gain a little speed before letting it go. She watched as it spun around and around and around, finally landing on Jules. 

Jules smiled at her and reached a hand up to cup the side of Jess’s face. Jess leaned forward to kiss her dearest friend. Jules’ lips were soft, and a little tacky with her chapstick. Jess’s tongue darted out to taste it before her brain had a chance to interfere. Grapefruit. Jules’ mouth opened a little at the touch of Jess’s tongue and Jess gasped as Jules’ tongue touched hers lightly. She pulled back out of the kiss, feeling like her world had flipped upside down. No one else seemed to have noticed, and Jules took her turn spinning the bottle as they went around the circle again. Jess tasted grapefruit on her lips and couldn’t focus on the game. 

“Jess, it’s your turn.” Jules was shaking her shoulder slightly. Jess shook her head and looked over at Jules. 

“What?”

“It’s your turn to spin,” Jules said. 

“Oh sorry, I guess I was a little out of it.” Jess didn’t have to work very hard to muster up a yawn. “Sorry, I’m turning into a pumpkin, I think I’d better head back to my room.” 

“I should go too, it’s quite late and we’ve got to be on the bus pretty early tomorrow,” Jules said, standing quickly and offering Jess a hand. 

“Night ladies, see you bright and early tomorrow,” Sarah called as they exited.

“You okay?” Jules asked once they were in their room. 

“Just a little tired, y’know?” Jess said, avoiding Jules’ eyes. 

“All right,” Jules said in a tone that suggested she didn’t actually believe Jess, but she’d let it go for now. “I’m going to go brush my teeth.” 

Jess quickly changed into her pajamas once Jules had left their room. She felt dizzy, like her brain was spinning, and tingly, like she had bubbles popping all over her skin. Was she drunk? That wasn’t possible was it? She’d only had coke to drink. Could kissing Jules make her feel like that? She hadn’t felt that way when she’d kissed Joe. Was it like Jules said, just practice? Was she just getting better?  
She turned off her lamp and burrowed down into the covers with her eyes closed so that she could pretend to be asleep when Jules got back. She didn’t feel ready to have that conversation yet.


End file.
